


The End of Life as We Know it

by annarouat



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Concert, F/F, Friendship, High School, Mostly Platonic, Music, fun and angsty, secretly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarouat/pseuds/annarouat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school's around the corner, and the only thing saving them now is music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Life as We Know it

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Girl Meets World. Wish I did, but I don't. 
> 
> I had my friend give me a phrase to fit into a scene, and she muttered, “This must be the end of life as we know it.”  
> I was just toying with my writing style, and it's honestly the most platonic Rilaya stuff I've ever written. Mostly posting it to see what sort of feedback I get, to be entirely honest, but enjoy!

Rain seeped down the buildings, bleeding into the world’s fuzzy eye and fading New York’s colors into soft hued blues. The universe seemed dark, sad. Melancholy, as though mourning a loss and a gain all at once.

The umbrella offered the girls little comfort from the rain as they walked, boots moving in sync as water droplet after water droplet rolled off their slick surfaces. Its black fabric rippled under the weight of the rain, shielding the beings beneath as they spoke in hushed voices. “It’s starting to get cold, Maya. Maybe we should head back.” Blonde curls fell in a torrent of gold, a curtain of hair settling on the girl’s shoulder as she shook her head. 

“It’s not sneaking out if you go right back home, is it, Riles? We need to stick it out a little longer.” The summer clouds burst above their heads, the rain pouring down even more harshly than before.

“I’m not ready.” Riley’s voice was tired, laced with exhaustion.

“I know.” The blonde wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulders, the umbrella between them nudging Maya’s hip, creating a space between the two.

The park was empty, puddles swelling under their feet as they thought in silence. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.” Riley’s voice was a whisper, her gaze on Maya’s feet as they stomped through a pool of water, the liquid churning around the rivulets in the ground. “I don’t think anybody’s ever ready for high school But, y’know, we’ll deal. We always have.” Maya forced a quick smile, glancing up before nudging the brunette. “Hey. Look - over there. That’s where we’re going.”

~*~

Getting in had been easy. It was the waiting, the seemingly endless waiting for the singers to take the stage, that was difficult. The small venue was used almost exclusively for singers that were just starting up, but old favorites, their days of small fame now long gone, often hung around the joint in late summer. It was one of Maya’s favorite places - a concert hall where she could hide who she was, where she could scream her feelings to the universe in a wall of lyrics, her voice hidden under the many others surrounding her.

The heat and humidity hung in the air, sticking shirts against warm bodies and pressing wrinkles into clothing. The instruments belted out their anthemic chords, the singer’s voice echoing across the sea of people. It was a protest against humanity, a protest for humanity. The concert was one that existed only for moments like these, where nothing mattered except the simple fact that it did exist, that against all odds, everyone was alive and really, really living. Hands were thrust upwards, voices united in one gigantic screaming mess. The energy of the ordeal was contagious and left Maya breathless, her lungs burning with the effort of screaming the song’s lyrics. Her blue eyes found Riley’s in the crowd after each song, a smile as vibrant as the happiest summer sky plastered on her face. Riley returned the smile in the blink of an eye, her voice gaining in courage as it rose to meet her best friend’s volume. 

~*~

The digital clock blinked a hideous number through a windowpane tempered with rain by the time Riley clambered through it. Water battered Maya’s already damp hair as she crouched outside the window, gazing in at Riley through the darkness. Neither wanted to be the first to leave the windowpane, but the insistent flashing of the clock forced a rift between the two, pressuring them to say their goodbyes. Liquid pooled at Riley’s feet, soaking through the bay window’s cushions until it was splotched with deep purples one can only find in dusk.

“So. Tomorrow.” Riley was the first to speak, her eyes cast downwards, as though she couldn’t bring herself to meet Maya’s own.

“Yeah.” Maya closed her eyes for a second, willing her mind to slow down. This wasn’t goodbye. It couldn’t be. “This is just another goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning.” Maya’s voice was quiet and tight, molded into a strict certainty.

“At high school.”

“Yeah.”

“This is the end of life as we know it, isn’t it?“

“Not if I can help it.” Maya grinned, lifting a hand to push a stray lock of damp hair away from Riley’s face. “Night, Riles.”

Riley smiled, calling back, “Night, Peaches.”

But by then, her best friend was far from earshot, the window slipping shut behind her, leaving the room as though the night had never happened at all.

The only proof that remained was the growing puddle at Riley’s feet and the lopsided grin on her face.


End file.
